The Konoha Pleasure Stay
by dont-mock-my-pen-name
Summary: a story about a brothel and the normal characters out for Naruto and usual couples with some add ons, lots of romance and proberbly lemon please R&R .


Hey this is sort of my new story and kind of writing i haven't really created my own scenario and places sort of thing before so it will be slow uploading but bear with me i will try my best please read and review on this story because i would like to know what i can change!

* * *

The Konoha Pleasure Stay 1 

The building was discrete and out of the way part of town so obviously it was in the town Center.

This said building was a Brothel/Strip joint/Hotel it was called the Konoha pleasure stay. This, particular pleasure stay consisted of downstairs areas one for the male populous and the other side for the females (all very organized) there were also some private rooms. Up the stirs was the hotel part, which also went up for 4 stories above that also with its own bar, and restaurant.

Many people came to the Pleasure stay the most popular people to come was on a hens night or a bachelor party why waste time when you can have them both on the same night.

The club was owned by two people the first owner is a bust female with a Will of iron and a fist to match that her name's Tsunade she helped by the first brothel which was a small brothel on the outskirts of town and because of her the place became famous, she was a very well known woman and very persuasive when she wanted to be.

The other owner is more notorious then the first while the first is notorious for being the worst gambler in the known world Jirya was the worlds worst PERVERT, he even had his own perverted book series that he wrote allot of the time based on event that happen in the brothel.

**(How Tsunade got the money I do not know OO)**

The reputation of the brothel made the girl in the waiting room nervous she had come her on the request of a friend who also worked here said it had good money and she was in somewhat of a financial crisis at this moment in time.

Tsunade's assistant Shizune called her in; she stood up sighing as she raked her hand through her long pink locks. She entered the room to be confronted by a tall white haired male with funny markings under his eyes looking at her speculatively this must be Jirya she thought, Ino had told her about him Uber pervert. She smiled sweetly and looked at him still staring at her.

There was a loud bang as he went crashing out the door a furious woman standing where he had been Shizune hurriedly shut the door and then fetched a seat for Sakura. Tsunade took her seat behind the desk pen and paper in hand. She glanced up from Sakura's CV.

"So you have no experience as a stripper"

Sakura shook her head

" It says here that you did some waitressing before you came here. So you can work as a waitress here your on trial for the first week then if everything turns out O.K we can give you a permanent shift"

"Arigato" Sakura replied humbly she really needed the job.

Tsunade then looked the girl over to asses her assets and her size for what uniform she should give her.

She was a young lithe girl with glowing emerald green eyes, long pink hair and a nice smooth face. Her eyes then roamed lower Sakura had a average sized bust but by the looks if it the perfect figure long legs not fat but strong 'this girl seems to be able to take care of herself'.

She walked over to a nearest cupboard and started searching through all the clothes hung up in there.

For some reason Sakura thought she felt like she had been mentally stripped by this Tsunade woman and then pulled to little pieces in her mind and then put back together, this made her fidget in her seat.

Tsunade walked up to her and asked her to stand she then held a bra and panties up to Sakura.

"This will do nicely," she stated

she laughed at Sakura's blank look and then realization dawn on her mind she received the garments without fuss thanked Tsunade again and as requested left the room.

Jirya walked in nursing his bruised head and sat down in the seat recently vacated by the seemingly shy Sakura,

"I think that girl is going to give Ino a run for her money" he stated glaring at the contemplating Tsunade,

"Shizune, can you fetch me some sake please"

Shizune looked slightly frazzled at this and walked out almost slamming the door behind her.

"This is the third newbie this today are you sure were going to be able to handle the extra load and training"

"I'm sure well do just fine" Tsunade replied calmly

The other two newbies were two young males around the age of 23 24

The youngest of the two was a loudmouth Blondie,

He had blue eyes a tan complexion was Semi tall but not as tall as Jirya, he had a ready smile and a win attitude like nothing could get him down.

(What really made Tsunade hire him was the fact that he seemed to have a large package and always seemed to show it especially in his new uniform which was basically a loincloth that covered little and he managed to put his hands behind his head and lean back with a grin allot pushing certain areas out.)

The second was a energetic youth with a humongous bowel cut and the most fuzzy brows that she had ever seen also he came in wearing a nice green colour skin tight one-piece jumpsuit. The jumpsuit itself was hideous but she could change that he was going to be a stripper after all Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes she had found a male almost s good as Kakashi when he first started out.

The two sat there in a comfortable silence as Shizune walked back into the room carrying a bottle of sake and a small cup. She pored Tsunade a cup who took it hungrily.

"pfft" with a loud spit out sake going everywhere Tsunade glared at a now gleaming Shizune

"and what do you call this" she protested loudly wiping her hand over her mouth to get the foul taste away

"I call that all your getting till you finish your work" Shizune said and huffed out of the room

Tsunade winked at Jirya who was looking at her with a what are you smiling about look on his face and a silent smirk of ha ha poor Tsunade. Tsunade reached under her desk and pulled out a full bottle of sake and switched it with the one on her desk she pored herself some and drank it. A look of disgust crossed her features as she gulped it down.

She could hear a small chuckle from outside the door Tsunade was going to have to find another hiding place for her sake one that Shizune wouldn't find. She settled down to do the paperwork Jirya looked at her thunder face and vacated the room.

* * *

The next day 

Naruto walked lazily through the doors to his new job he had herd there were two other people who were going to be newbies so Whewph less pressure on him he was only a waiter but he still had allot to learn.

He walked to the changing rooms and when to put his "or lack of" uniform on he wasn't particularly ashamed to be wearing it he would walk around naked if he had the chance. He looked around trying to get a good look at the other people that were in there.

He spied one face that he knew

"OI FUZZY BROWS" he shouted causing several people to look up from their changing Lee looked up and put on his best good guy pose teeth shining with some mysterious light.

He was also getting changed into a green pair of tight pants and a tight shirt both the colour green Naruto paled while just trying to imagine what lee had under there.

"Oh Naruto my youthful friend: he called back

"You working here to" he asked

"Yea" Naruto replied

"Got a job as a waiter," he said Lee smiled and walked over looking slightly uncomfortable

"I herd Sakura was going to get a job here so I decided to come and work here to" he said hearts in his eyes seeming to melt just at the thought of the oh so beautiful Sakura.

Naruto faltered 'Sakura was working here oh shit' she must be desperate then again wasn't he.

"so" Naruto said changing the subject

"what position are you" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I am the new stripper"

Naruto nearly chocked on his tongue as he herd this news.

"st st stripper" he said incredulously

"yea" Lee Replied casually "You took up the last waiter job so i had the choice of doing youthful hard stripping" he carried on ignoring the horrified look from naruto.

"now if you will excuse me i have to go get my beautiful youthful eyebrows waxed" He walked away humming to himself

* * *

Sakura was just getting into work when she noticed Ino standing waiting for her 

"Hey forehead" she called scathingly

"Pig" Sakura replied with a glint in her eye.

"Tsunade told me i had to help you get" she raised her fingers to imitate speech marks "Settled in"

Sakura sniggered as Ino motioned for her to follow.

She was taken through the bottom part of the hotel and showed where she would be working and who she would be working with.

The Blue eyed girl with semi long brown hair and a beautiful smile walked up and held out her hand.

"hey, im Loren im the one who's going to be ah whats the word _supervising_ you" she said adding sarcasm to the word supervising

Sakura smiled back and took her hand "pleased to meet you"

"Ino, do you want me to take over from here or you wanna show hr how its done?"

"your the waitress not me" she replied and walked of. Loren shrugged and mo tined for Sakura to follow her.

"once they got inside the dressing room Loren began to give Sakura her brief, while they got changed.

"alright we have 10 minutes till we open and then the men start coming, you have to be prepared for" she held up her hand and started listing things of on her fingers

"one, Grabbing or slapping your ass. this is common you have to be careful not to drop whatever it is your carrying, and dont retaliate just smile sweetly and keep on walking"

Sakura nodded face paling at the thought of allot of me grabbing her ass.

_inner Sakura "its your fault remember your the one who left him your the one who got us into this mess"_

Sakura came back to her senses and nodded again.

"alright number two. you will be propositioned by many men during the course of the evening politely say no and walk away if they try to grab you use this" she puled out a whistle and blew on it letting out a shrill blast

"and thirdly try not to Bend down if you dont have to lean forward with your hips giving a good view of the ass but not so that this skimpy thing called a uniform can flash your privates, you got that private" she laughed and saluted Sakura who laughed back.

"got it" she laughed again and smiled winking at Loren

"so basically what you just said was get groped and love it. . . dont have sex with drunks and whistle if you need help which vaguely reminds me of the sound of music and lastly flash but dont _flash_ am i correct"

"pretty much got the basics. now i will be working with you the first few days just so you get the knack, but you look like you can handle yourself so you basically have free reign, but if Tsunade finds out she will ring my neck and hang me out to drip"

Sakura paled at the thought and then laughed at the sight visualizing a headless Loren.

Loren smirked "yosh" she shouted in a perfect imitation of lee (she met him earlier to day while he was getting his eyebrows done) and they marched out.

the sight before Sakura threw her of balance this place had changed heaps instead of empty seats and dull light it was now flashing and music was thumping everywhere she looked toward the stage a girl she hadn't met was now dancing. she looked away as the bra cam of she wasn't prepared for that just yet.

Loren nudged her further into the room and began to weave through the tables. Sakura let out a small yelp and jumped as a hand came up and groped her ass, she herd a small chuckle from behind her and saw Loren giggling to the side, she took her advice and turned around and smiled at the person who had done it.

Eyes wide in shock as she stared down at her former team member and Ex love Sasuke.

"what. uh why erm Sasuke" she ended up saying, she hadn't seen him in months Head been away on lots of trips to help his family and she had only spoken to him twice.

"ah i herd you got a job here so i came to see you, ah do you want to meet up after work because this place kind of er yea. .not my er ." he cut of awkwardly

"ah yea i understand i get of work at 10 so i can meet up with you then" she smile and waved walking away not glancing back.

The Night went on easier then planned most of the men seemed to be regular and knew the rules and wernt to pervy they wanted to enjoy the show, there were even a few women in there.

What Sakura wasn't prepared for was the Ino strip. . . Now that was something else they said she was good but wow that girl could move (but of course Sakura can do better) but was to shy to say yea i have a body and im going to use it.

Inos dance Consisted of intricate pole dancing and selective removing of clothes she was very popular she danced to a song called sexy (a/n you know the one where naruto uses his sexy jutsu and the music that plays then is what the song is). basically Ino swept the floor with all the other dances Sakura blushed and excused herself to the bathroom till the final song had finished then glanced out.

"whewph" she stated once more returning to the floor still slightly pink from the extra amount of inos skin that she never wanted to see again EVER.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other part of the club naruto seemed to be enjoying this he was having the time of his life it wasn't as busy as the mens side but it was still pretty full, naruto had never been around so many women in his life and they all seemed to like what they see. the night had been pretty easy so far nothing bad had happened and the male strippers weren't a worry nothing naruto hadn't seen before he was actually looking for wards to seeing fuzzy brows dance and his new look. 

He had seen some familer faces like Anko and kakashi (while he was on stage) that had shocked naruto because he didnt know that kakashi stripped in his spare time but obviously he did. Anko had been swooning over the masked man eyes wide and vicious look in her eyes! kakashi seemed not to notice tho

the other strippers he did no know and they wernt as good but good enough for the girls and they managed to keep their pants on.

Naruto didnt mind the ass grabs or the wee gropes that people were trying to give him it was his job and he didnt mind.

The song ended and the current boy on the stage walked off there was a murmur of disapproval from the large crowd of woman, the new song started and a voice came over the loud speaker.

"we have a surprise for you ladies"

they swooned

"today we have something special id like to welcome to the stage the new member of the crew Konohas Green Beast LEE"

Lee was standing there in his green outfit from before but what naruto noticed was the lack of bowelness around the head and the now almost normal eyebrows.

He watched in shock as Lee started to preform his routine he was pretty good would be a match for kakashi some day but kakashi was still the man lees lithe body moved in ways that seemed impossible and awkward it was awkward to watch but naruto got right into it.

their nights seemed to come to an end with a whizz and a bang as their shifts were taken over by the professionals.

* * *

Sakura walked out into the cold night air her breath forming little steam clouds in front of her face. sasuke was standing against a nearby wall waiting for her he smiled and held out his arm for her. 

she took it and thanked him for the extra warmth.

"i herd you got married" he stated suddenly

Sakura stopped and stared a sudden tear rolling down her face you could almost hear the splash it made as it hit the ground.

* * *

Don't know why i ended it here but i decided like in any sort of TV show this would be the ending sort of a cut of to whats happening then a recap next episode. so this is going to be sort of like a series that will go on till i choose to end the season.

Please Read and Review

Donut-Mock-My-Pen-Name


End file.
